Full Speed Ahead
by sawyer105
Summary: Can an untypical moring turn into something more or not? The Warner trio maybe on an adventure of a lifetime.  May be a oneshot or a full short story.


**This is my first Animaniacs fiction, and I absolute love the cartoon. I love the Warner trio, because of their relationship between each other and others around them. They will always be the stars of my fiction.**

Ah…Fresh air.

Dot Warner breathed in a bit of that Californian air, and then choked a little. The smog was doing nothing for her lung capacity. She chose instead to glance down at her kingdom- The Warner Brothers lot. Rows of gleaming, beautiful, bright buildings surpassed her vision. Most of who had brick red roofs. There was Scratchy's office with the familiar writing on the panel. Then there was Ralph's station, where the cars would pull in and out of the studio lot all day long. And up against the door, if Dot squint her eyes, she could make out the batter net he kept close. Ralph used that net every day, trying to capture the Warner siblings.

Ah… the Warners.

That was the name Dot heard frequently throughout the corridors. Mostly bad comments, some good; Dot didn't mind nor pay attention. She was too busy having fun with her brothers. Speaking of her brothers, she raised her head form the railing and turned to look behind her. If this was a kingdom, it needed a castle looking over the land. Enter the water tower, the home of the Warners. Dot always thought this living arrangement was ideal for the three for it over looked the entire studio; it was bright, loud, and very very homey. She always thought of herself as a princess, her brothers' princes, and the tower as a castle. A bright yellow, blue, and red castle, but still a castle. The way they manipulate the workers in the studio is pretty much the way a king orders its subjects.

Dot's mind glazes onto the subject of the other Warners, her brothers, as she spied on the entrance of the tower. So far no movement as like the past five minutes which was good; they needed their beauty sleep. After the popcorn disaster last night (created by your truly) and the time it took to clean it up they should sleep in. Especially when both siblings woke up twice from Dot's screaming. Nightmares pay a visit to her last night, perhaps which is why she couldn't sleep for very long, it's why she came out this early. It always amazes Dot what both of her brothers will do for her and not just because she was the youngest. It ran so much deeper than that.

Yakko Warner was the oldest, wisest, and most cunning of the three. Throughout the years his smart- aleck mouth has gotten them both in and out of trouble along with many admirers. He had a way with the ladies and is mostly the sole supplier of the 'innuendo' in the family. (Although he doesn't tell Wakko & Dot what half the things he says means.) Yakko is also the parent sibling and has been so since he was six. Now, fourteen he's doing an even better job, according to Wakko and Dot. _'It must be terribly hard raising two younger kids while being a kid yourself, especially at such young age.' _Dot muse. Yakko had been taking care of Dot since she was 18- months old and now she's eight years old, while Wakko eleven. He's a smart- mouth, smart- brain, and certainly no suck-up. Expect when it came to Dot. Maybe a few times for Wakko, but definitely for Dot. He raised her since she was wearing diapers and she would go to him for anything. She was like a 'Daddy's little girl,' but more a 'Yakko's little girl.' Yakko would sometimes spoil her to a coma. But he always knew when to be stein, when to act like a parent. His chest and lap were her absolute favorite places to be, the perfect pillow. He was the type of person who will always be there for you, just like last night. This was why he deserved to catch some z'sss.

Wakko Warner was something entirely different. He was her other older brother, the middle child. But unlike most 'middle siblings' Wakko had just as much attention as Dot. He was well- wacky, hence the name. Wakko was many things: a nuisance, an inventor, and a musical genius. While Yakko was the best at vocal and Dot at chorography, Wakko was a genius at music. They all could play musical instruments really well, but when Wakko played you had to stop and really listen. That's how well he played and that he could play practically anything. It made up for the random disgusting belches he would spew out, and the fact that he could consume almost anything. (Although Yakko said that had to do with his condition and that he was a growing toon.) Even though, Wakko was still a strange child, which was fine with them because he fitted right in. Wakko also fret for her well- being just as much as Yakko. If anything came to hurt her Wakko would come right at it with his mallet, like a protective bear. Just like Yakko, Wakko stayed up all night with her after her bad dream. Those boys really deserved a medal, or a really big trophy.

"Dot?"

Dot swiveled around at the sound of her name; speak of the devils. She surveyed her brothers with a sense of caution and relief. Caution for she knew she wasn't supposed to be out on the balcony so early in the morning alone. Relief because it could have been any one, but lucky it was only her brothers. She took in their tired eyes and imminently felt guilty for they had probably risen early looking for her.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Yakko was in front of her now grasping her shoulders and mentally questioning Dot's sanity. Us Warners were known for rising the earliest 8:30 and it was around 6 now. "What, you couldn't sleep?"

She managed a feeble nod before allowing her head to rest on his chest, its rightful place. She set her pupils onto a tried Wakko who was giving her a questionable look.

"You could have woke us up you know."

"I know, but the two of you needed some more sleep especially from last night and all of that cleaning, and me awaking you two."

"So what are you our doctors now? That's hardly a reason Dot" Yakko injected. "We probably would have been up with you."

"Besides," Wakko concluded. "What were you doing out here anyway, watching the sunrise?" He snorted at the thought.

'Not exactly." Dot removed herself from the position she was in and leaned over the railing once more. "I was looking over at my kingdom." She replied gesturing to the quiet lot.

Yakko and Wakko gave each other knowing glances before advancing toward Dot. "If this is your kingdom, then I guess you're the princess?" Yakko asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's Princess Angelica Contessa Louisa Francesca Banna Fana Bo Besa the Third to you!" She retorted." Be happy I didn't turn you two into servants Prince Yakko and Prince Wakko." She crossed her arms and turned her vision away from her smirking brothers.

"Oh how grateful we are princess," Yakko replied as he and his brother came over onto either side of their sister. "But wouldn't it be nicer to regard your kingdom when…your subjects were more conscious?"

Dot shrugged her shoulders as she continued to watch. Her kingdom did give up an eerie silence, especially when she was so use to seeing it with life & sound.

Wakko spotted Plotz's office and wondered what they would do today. "Our kingdom does seem a little quiet, maybe too quite."

"Which is totally unacceptable," Yakko conclude. "They should be awake, bowing down to our feet." He tried to make a little humor of the situation to make his sibs smile, which they did. "We should surprise them later when they are awake." The siblings shared equal devious looks.

"Oh the ideas are just beginning to form!" Wakko exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together. "They shall be punished for such thoughtlessness."

"But what are we going to do?" Dot asked. "We do this every day; it's got to be different today."

Yakko began to ponder as a thought came in to his head. The Warner siblings were at the studio day in and day out. They needed a break from it all; some where the three of them can go away for a short while. "Guys, we need to take a break."

"A break from what?" Wakko asked. "You want us to clear our schedule this afternoon?"

Yakko shook his head at this news. "No I mean a longer break like a vacation…perhaps spring break?"

There was a small silence as everyone mulled this piece of information over. Then the sound of a small explosive could be heard at the top of the Warner tower. Wakko and Dot were jumping all over the place, hardly trying to contain their excitement. Yakko chuckled quietly to himself before he tapped his siblings to acknowledge himself. The sibs stopped and stared attentively to Yakko before continuing the conversation.

"Where should we go?"

"Isn't it obvious Wakko? We should go to Paris, to see the Eiffel Tower, or Egypt to see the pyramids. Maybe an African safari!" Dot couldn't stop; she could see all of the possibilities floating around in her brain.

"Or maybe a Caribbean cruise," Yakko interrupted.

"That too," Dot concluded her attention, along with Wakko, back to their oldest brother. "I love that idea; it's so relaxing."

"Me too." He looked around the lot once more before a devious smile came upon his face again. He twisted around to find his siblings looking up at him expectantly. "But we'll figure that out later, right now we have a problem. We are up, cheerful & ready for the new day, but where are our subjects? They are not here to greet us." He watched as identical expressions were washed upon their faces, realizing the situation.

"How terrible," Dot jumped in. "That is quite a problem."

"We shall plan a grand surprise for when they awake!" Yakko announced. They shall be minded of who run things here!"

"Here Here!" chorused Wakko and Dot.

"Come siblings, we must plan our surprise." Yakko said as he led them toward the famous WB entrance. "And I really need to catch about another hour of sleep."

One by one, the trio went into their home and piled up onto Yakko's bed for they were too tied to go their separate ways. Yakko was in the middle with Dot and Wakko on either side. He cuddled up close to Dot, hopefully to prevent anymore nightmares. Dot signed under the covers, her brothers will always have her back. This she knew

Who cares what the future will hold when you have siblings like this.

**That's the first chapter, or** **just a one shot- I'm not sure. Should I continue and how do I continue?**


End file.
